The Princess and The Farmer
by Stingergirl
Summary: After the Apple Family found out about the Apple and the Pear history and the Friendship Journal, everything was back to normal except something bad happens to one of the Apple Family and her closest friend think it's her fault.


Two days after the Friendship Journal criticism event, everything has returned to normal. Ponies have returned to their usual business such as doing the business, doing some various outdoor activities, hanging out and spending quality time with their families and friends.

Twilight and her daughter Nyx have decided to visit and hangout with their closest friends and sisters-like. They have headed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

Upon their arrivals to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight and Nyx spotted Applejack and Applebloom were finishing up their chores for doing the apple-bucking and collecting the apples in basket. They all carried them to the barn, and left them near to the wagon.

Twilight and Nyx smiled happily to see how dedicated and hardworking the Apple Sisters are especially they're doing it for their family. They approached to the Apple Sisters and greeted them, "Applejack! Applebloom!"

Applejack and Applebloom turned to their back. They smiled, "Twilight! Nyx! Welcome!"

"Finish your chores?" said Twilight.

Applejack smiled, "Eeyup. Just finish it."

"Hey, Applebloom, ready to go now?" said Nyx.

"Yeah." said Applebloom. Turned her head to Applejack. "Hey, sis. Nyx and Ah are gonna visit Zecora."

Nyx nodded to Twilight, "Yeah. We heard that she's making new potion. We wanna check it out."

Applebloom nodded, "Who knows? It might help us when dealin' with some pest problems."

Applejack smirked, "Very funny, Applebloom. Go on ahead. And just make sure ya both stick together."

Twilight nodded, "Watch out for the timberwolves too."

"Okay!" said Applebloom and Nyx.

Applebloom and Nyx headed off to the Everfree Forest. Both Twilight and Applejack smiled to each other.

Twilight scoffed a bit. "Children..."

"Tell me about it." said Applejack. She smiled slyly at Twilight, who looked confuse and uncertain. She asked, "So..."

"So, what?" Twilight questioned.

"Did he ask you?"

"Ask me? Ask me about what?"

Applejack sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh boy... Twilight, ya can be so oblivious sometimes. Ah'm askin' if Shadow Dragon asked you for marriage or not?"

"What?" She blushed. "Of course not! He hasn't ask that since we became couples, even though I wanted to get married so badly."

"I knew it. I knew you too well."

"What about you, cowgirl? Did you ask Caramel to do so?"

Applejack blushed, "Well, not yet. We've been a bit busy with jobs."

"Being clown, no doubt. That's what he's good at. Making ponies laugh."

"Except he lost it to Trouble Shoes. Caramel has to get a new job now."

"If it's becoming a security, he'd better be prepare to face Shadow Dragon's wrath. He doesn't like slackers in duty."

Twilight and Applejack laughed happily and amusingly before hugged each other.

"You and your jokes. You might as well be a comedian. Take the lesson from Pinkie." said Twilight.

"Oh no! The last thin' Ah want is bein' slackin' durin' my chores. Granny doesn't like it, ya should know that, Twi."

Twilight scoffed, "Yeah. That is true. So, what's next?"

"Ah would like to introduce ya to my ma's pops or my grandfather - Grand Pear."

"Yeah. That'd be great. I'm glad that Granny resolved her rivalry with him."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. Ah agreed. Ah hate to imagine if they're still at it. Both of my parents would be upset and never rest in peace. But Ah'm glad that resolved it.

"Yeah. I hate to see your family split apart."

"So, anyway, my Grand Grand-Pear and Granny Smith are inside the house, talkin' with Big Mac and Cheerilee now. Shall we go in, princess?"

"It would be my pleasure, my friend." Twilight giggled

Applejack led Twilight into Sweet Apple Acre House. They're meeting with her grandfather - Grand Pear.

Applebloom and Nyx have entered the Everfree Forest. They're on their way to visit Zecora now.

"Ah can't wait to see Zecora makin' a new potion!" Applebloom said excitedly.

"Me either." said Nyx. "I wonder what the new potion is?" she questioned.

"Ah don't know but what ever it is, it's goin' to be excitin'." Applebloom said.

As they were walking, they heard something coming to the left.

"What was that?" asked Nyx.

"Ah don't know." said Applebloom. Suddenly, she smelt something. Something very awful and disgusting as garbage's and yet it was familiar. She gasped, "Oh no! Timberwolves!"

Hearing growling and snarling, a couple of timberwolves emerged from the rustling bushes. They all crawling and cornering both Applebloom and Nyx to the large tree trunk. They have trapped the fillies now.

Both Nyx and Applebloom looked scared and worry, knowing that they have nowhere to escape now. Spotting a bright light behind Applebloom, it gave her the idea.

"Nyx, Ah want ya to run back to the farm and get help while Ah go the other to get the timberwolves away from here."

Nyx gasped, "WHAT?! NO! I won't let you do that!"

"There is no other option. Plus, Ah can outrun than ya can." Applebloom said.

Nyx didn't like the idea but there was no other option. She groaned, "Fine. Don't die on me!"

The cowgirl grinned. "On my signal, ya go right and Ah go left." While moving away to the left, she waved her hooves at the approaching pack. "Hey, ya big goons! Over here!"

The wooden wolves-like barked and snarled as they turned and glared at her.

"Now." Applebloom shouted.

The two darted in the opposite directions. Nyx run as fast as she could. Apple Bloom did her best to distract the timberwolves for chasing after her.

While continued running and coming out from the Everfree Forest, Nyx finally saw the farm ahead. She even saw her mother coming out from the house. She was collecting some apple juice from the barrel.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Nyx yelled.

Heard a cry of help, Twilight turned around and found Nyx running towards her. The princess grabbed and held her daughter in time. Nyx was panting in tiresome and exhaustion.

"Nyx what's wrong?" Twilight asked, worrying.

"It's Applebloom! She in trouble! She needs help! Timberwolves are chasing her way!" Nyx said.

Twilight gasped, "Ok, Nyx! Go and get Applejack! I'll get Applebloom!"

Nyx nodded. The two darted in the opposite direction. Nyx went into the house to alert Apple Family. Twilight run into the Everfree Forest as fast as she could.

When Twilight got to the middle of the forest, she could see Applebloom being circle around by timberwolves. Twilight was relieved that Applebloom wasn't hurt but she need to get little filly out of here before she gets hurt.

"HEY!" Twilight yelled.

Timberwolves turn around and saw the alicorn princess and then starting to attacking her.

"APPLEBLOOM! RUN!" Twilight yelled as she firing her magic at the timberwolves.

Applebloom nodded fearfully. She ran off at once to the farm. Twilight was protecting her from the timberwolves by firing her magic blast at them. Twilight fight hard as long as she can until her horn is unable to sparkled. Her magic is out.

"Oh no! Not now!" Twilight gasped in shock.

One of the timberwolves rammed and hit Twilight to a tree. She groaned in pain as she recovered and tried to get up. She then found more wooden wolves-like surrounded her. They're all ready to pounce and attack her.

And just before they could, the timberwolves heard some shouts. They turned to their back and found a shadowy figure charging straight at them.

"Y'ALL GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!"

Out of nowhere Applejack rammed on one of the timberwolves into a tree. It shattered to pieces.

"Applejack!" Twilight gasped happily.

The timberwolves surrounded and readied to attack Applejack. She grab and thrown some rocks at them, attempting to destroy them. They all dodged the attacks. Behind her, one of timberwolves pounced and took a big bite her right's back hoof. She screamed in pain as she tried to shake and kick the wooden wolf-like's mouth from biting her. But it stubbornly refuse to let go.

Twilight saw this. She got up shaking from the pain. She grabbed some rocks and throw them at the timberwolves.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" she yelled.

The two timberwolves turn around and started to attack her. One of them bites her left wing. She screams in pain. The timberwolves dragged and thrown her to a big tree hard. She got unconscious.

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack yelled in shock and anger.

Angered and determined, Applejack screamed in anger as quickly used her left back leg to kick Timberwolf's mouth hard. She rammed and knocked it to giant rock, shattering it to pieces.

Feeling the pain on her right back leg, Applejack ignored it as her best friend needed her now. She turned and faced off two timberwolves. She tried to fight them off. They all dodged the attacks.

But suddenly one of timberwolves jumped and bite on AJ's back really hard. She screamed in pain, causing her back to bleed. Then, another one bite on her left front leg, dragging away from the its kin. She snarled in anger as she shook very hard on Applejack and slammed her to the ground hard.

Applejack coughed and spitted some blood out before knocked unconsciously. Timberwolves snarled as they're ready to take a snack on her.

Twilight woke up and found Applejack laying down on the ground. She was covered with bites and blood. She gasped in shock and concern. She narrowed her angry eyes before screamed in anger. She charged straight at the timberwolves. She jumped on one of them's back, before hop off and landed on the ground.

Timberwolves turned around and chased after Twilight, who ran straight to the large tree. Closing to the tree, she jumped aside and allowed the beast to ram at the tree and get smashed to pieces.

Seeing one of their kind get destroyed, the rest of timberwolves snarled in anger and chased after her. Timing it perfectly, Twilight gathered up and fired her magic blast in shattering them to pieces one-by-one.

She sighed in relief. Suddenly, remembering someone important, she turned and found Applejack was still lying down unconsciously and not able to move.

"Applejack!" Twilight yelled. She ran towards Applejack. Her horn sparked and glowed brightly. Pleaded, "Please work, please work, please work."

Twilight used her Healing Spell on Applejack, clearing and cleansing her wounds. Unfortunately, her Healing Spell wasn't working. The wounds are not healing. Her magic isn't at full power to heal her best friend's.

"Hang in there Applejack." She grunted as she has Applejack over on her back. She has her wings held her wounded friend tightly. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. You are going to be okay.

While holding Applejack tight to her, Twilight ran off and exited the Everfree Forest. Both Nyx and Apple Family spotted them. They were about to ask her, but she ran fast and passed them by. They all worried that something bad is happening to Twilight and Applejack. They all went after her at once. Nyx went to get both Shadow Dragon and Lance.

Twilight ran as fast as she can reach to hospital. She can feel sweats flowing down on her face, she can feel her body grow tired and exhausted. Nevertheless, she can't afford to stop because Applejack needed her now.

While running and passing by some ponies, they all gasped and wondered of what's happening to Twilight and Applejack.

After running for minutes, Twilight spotted the hospital ahead of her.

Twilight sighed, "Don't worry Applejack, we're almost there, just hang on a little longer."

Twilight burst through the hospital doors. Both hospital staffs and patients turned and looked at the entrance. They all gasped in shock and concern.

"Help! I need a doctor! Applejack needs help!" Twilight panted heavily.

Nurse Redheart came at once, along with Doctor Heart and other hospital staffs. They also brought the hospital bed as well. They helped and moved injured Applejack to the patient bed slowly and gently.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Redheart.

"We got attacked by the timberwolves," Twilight explained in concern yet frantically, "Both of us managed to drive them off, but Applejack got badly injured. I tried to heal her, but my magic is too weak."

Doctor Heart nodded. He turned and looked at his hospital staffs, "Quickly! Get her to the surgery room now!"

Twilight watched the other doctors and nurses quickly rush Applejack into an ER.

Nurse Redheart approached to Twilight, "She'll be fine, princess. Doctor Heart got it here." Then she noticing Twilight's wounded wing. "Oh my! Let's take a look at that wing. We need to treat your wounds now."

Twilight nodded in agreement. Nurse Redheart helped and lead the princess to the doctor's office. She turned and looked at the emergency room for one last time.

"Applejack, please be alright..."

While the doctors and nurses their best to help and treat Applejack, Nurse Redheart did her best to treat Twilight's wounded wing. The princess's left wing is now bandaged.

Twilight just exited the doctor's room. She heard some shouts and found Nyx, Spike and Applebloom charged and hugged her passionately. She even found Shadow Dragon, Lance and the rest of Apple Family arrived at the scene. She was surprised yet relieved that they came to see her. She hugged the children back.

"You're okay! You're okay!" Nyx sobbed tearfully.

Shadow Dragon approached and hugged Twilight. "Thank Mystic, you're alright! I've thought you're dead!"

Twilight smiled weakly, "I'm not."

"Yeah. You have us worry big time!" said Spike.

"Take it easy, Spike. Twilight and Applejack can handle it. They've been through the worse." Lance said, then he sighed, "but seriously, you need to stop making us worried."

Twilight sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Twilight, where's Applejack? Is she alright?" Applebloom said worrying.

Twilight looked guilty and worried, "I'm sorry, Applebloom. I don't know."

"How bad is it? We're worried about her." said Granny Smith.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded sadly.

Twilight looked shame, "Very serious. She took a nasty bites and claws from those timberwolves. I'm sorry."

"No... Not again…." Grand Pear said sadly sniffed in tears yet anger. "Why didn't ya protect her?!"

Everypony was shocked by Grand Pear's reaction.

"You're the princess! You're supposed to be powerful and strong to save the ponies! And not to mention, you're her best friend!"

"Grand Pear, I-!"

"Applejack told me how close ya an' her are! She even said that ya were like a sister to her. She helped ya a lot fer givin' the advice an' comfort when you're desperate or in trouble! But you did nothin'! And now, look at this! She got those bites because of ya! What kind of friends are ya?! You're the worse!"

Twilight sniffled tearfully and shamefully, "I... I... I... I really tried!"

"Not good enough! An' now, there's no tellin' if she's alive or not. Now Ah'm gonna lose my family again! All of this is because of ya!

Twilight sniffled tearfully, "I... I.."

"Enough! Grand Pear, shame on ya!" Granny Smith scolded Grand Pear, "How dare ya talk to her like that?! Twilight said that she did her best, an' she did! But most important of all is that she got Applejack here safe! That's the important thin'! Scoldin' her isn't gonna help Applejack gets better."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"An' besides, Twilight really care Applejack. She did her best to help and protect her. Just like always. Please, don't be mad at her." Applebloom said.

"Please, Mr. Grand Pear. Mummy would never let Applejack gets hurt." Nyx said sniffled tearfully. "She really cared her so much. And she would never let her down."

Lance nodded, "You're being unfair to her."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, give her a break!"

"What would you have done to save her?" Shadow Dragon asked firmly, "We all know that you're too old to fight timberwolf or even escaped it. And not to mention, you won't able to get Applejack to hospital in time."

Grand Pear gave some thoughts before showing shameful and remorse, "Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean to-!"

"No, you're right, Grand Pear. I should have tried harder. I shouldn't have let Applejack get injured. And now, there's no telling if she's alright or not. This is my fault." Twilight said sadly.

Shadow Dragon patted Twilight's back, "Twilight, please. Don't talk like that."

"I appreciate your comforting me, Shadow Dragon. But the fact is that I let her and nearly let her killed. I've promised myself that I'll keep my friends safe. And now, I've let one of them almost died because of my carelessness..,"

"Please, mummy! Don't blame yourself for this. It's our fault." Nyx said.

"Yeah. We weren't careful enough. If we have, Applejack wouldn't be here." Applebloom said sadly.

Spike comforted the girls. "Come on, girls, don't beat yourselves. No one knew when those wooden wolves will come out and attack us."

"Spike's right. No one can predict it." said Granny Smith, "But more importantly is that everypony is safe especially Applejack."

"They're right, Twi. Don't be hard on yourself. Everything will be fine. All we can do is wait and hope Applejack is alright." said Shadow Dragon while comforting her.

Twilight sighed, "I hope so. I can't stand on seeing one of my best and closest friends to die..."

The red colored of Emergency Room bar dimmed down, Doctor Heart emerged from the door. Twilight and her family turned to the emergency room. They all approached to the doctor at once.

Everypony came up to the doctor asking questions about Applejack being alright and alive.

"Everypony, calm down. She's fine for now. For now, she needs some rest." said Doctor Heart. Then he turned to Twilight. "If not for Princess bringing her here in time, Applejack would have lost a lot of blood. Or worst case, she could have gone into coma."

Everyone sighed in relief to hear the good news from the doctor.

Doctor Heart continued, "But due to the condition that she is in, she can't get out of the hospital for three–four days. And after she gets out, she needs to rest for two weeks so she can be healed quickly."

Twilight gasped. "If only I can heal her back there, none of this would be happening."

"Twilight, come on!" Spike pleaded, "Stop beating yourself up."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Isn't bringing Applejack here enough already?"

Shadow Dragon approached to her, "They're right, Twilight. Stop saying that this is your fault because it's not. You did everything that you could."*

"But still, I could have-!"

"Twilight, just stop, will you? More importantly, it's that she's alright. Okay?" Shadow Dragon asked in frustration.

Nyx nodded, "I don't want to see you hurting yourself."

"Fine. Do you think we can visit Applejack?"

Doctor Heart sighed, "Normally, I would say that you should come back tomorrow." He saw Twilight looked down sadly. He sighed, "But I'll make this exceptional. But make it short as possible."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, doctor."

Doctor Heart led the ponies straight to Applejack's patient room. They then entered it. They have found Applejack was now sleeping peacefully and quietly on her patient bed. She is covered by some small stitches and bandages.

They all approached to her patient bed. Twilight and the rest of ponies can't help but feel worry and heartbroken to see her in condition.

"Applejack?" asked Applebloom.

Applejack groaned in tiredness before opening her eyes. "Applebloom? Big Mac? Granny? Grand Pear? Twilight? Everypony?"

Grand Pear smiled as he touched Applejack's cheek. "Hey there, Applejack. How're ya doin'? Feeling better?"

Applejack sighed, "Yeah. Ah felt a bit of twitchy on my body. But Ah'm fine, just tired. Dang nab those timberwolves. Ah really hated their bites especially when it's on my back. It's painful too."

Granny Smith scoffed, "Oh, Applejack, never once Ah ever heard you say 'painful' until today. And do you know why?"

"Why?" asked Spike.

"Coz she's strong as an ox, just like her father. But can be stubborn." Granny Smith said.

"Just like her mother too, she can be stubborn too. But also, she'd never let ponies down." Grand Pear said.

"Really?" Spike, Lance, and Nyx asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled.

"I'm just glad that she's ok." said Shadow Dragon as he walked up to Applejack's bed. "The doctor said that you will be here for three-four days just to double check on you and when you get home, you need to rest for two weeks."

"Well good thing that Ah got friends and family who can help me along the way while Ah get rest." Applejack said proudly.

Applebloom climbed and hugged Applejack. "Ah'm just glad you're alive, sis."

Applejack smiled as she hugged Applebloom back. "Me too, Applebloom. Me too." She looked up and noticed Twilight's sad looks. "Twilight, what's wrong?"

"Mummy feels bad about timberwolves attacking you." Nyx said.

Lance nodded, "She took it very hard."

"And also, Grand Pear scolded her for not helping you much." added Spike.

"What?" Applejack asked in shock. She turned and glared at worried grandfather, "Grand Pear!"

"Applejack, don't. Grand Pear is just protective and worried about you. After what happens to your mother, he doesn't want to lose you. It's the least he can do to honor her and Bright Mac." Twilight said sadly.

Applejack sighed, "Ah know..."

"And the fault is still mine. I'm sorry for not able to help you much. If only I could have been strong and powerful as Celestia and Luna, I could have beaten those timberwolves and you wouldn't be in danger. And now you've been hospitalized here for who knows how long."

"Well, it's better than gettin' eaten alive, Twi. Ya did what ya can to save both of us. Ah'm glad of it. And besides, Ah'm too tough and stubborn to get killed. Ya should know that."

"But still-!"

"Twilight, Ah don't want to hear about 'what Ah should have done' or 'Ah wish Ah did somethin' better' nonsense. More important thin' that ya did bring me here alive. That's enough."

"I guess it is. Applejack, I promised you and other girls will never get hurt as long as I'm around. Never again."

"Don't make promises ya can't keep."

"I mean it, Applejack. I-!"

"No, Twilight. Don't make promises. We just do our best to do what we can. That's somethin' Ah wanna hear."

Twilight sighed, "I guess so. It's better than nothing."

Applejack sighed, "Ah can still tell that you're still upset about it."

"No, I'm not."

"Really? Lying to me?"

Twilight sighed, "Yes."

Applejack sighed, "If it makes you feel better, than Ah do it." She grabbed and hugged Twilight passionately and warmly. "Ah forgive you, Twi. Ya did your best for protectin' and keepin' me safe. But saving Applebloom is somethin' Ah'm glad that most. Ah hate to think of somethin' bad happens to her. Ah really appreciate that. Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight smiled and sniffled a bit. "Thank you too, Applejack. For being a good friend and a sister."

Applejack and Twilight continued hugging each other warmly and passionately. Everyone else smiled happily to see it.

"Well, what do ya know? Applejack and Twilight are like sisters to each other." Grand Pear said.

Granny Smith nudged Grand Pear's elbow. "Told ya."

Lance smiled, "Can't argue you with that one."

Spike nodded, "Hard to imagine that Twi and Applejack were very close since the first day she and I came to Ponyville Town."

"Who knew we'd became close as a family?" Nyx asked amusingly.

It felt like five minutes before Applejack and Twilight departed their hugs.

"Ya feel any better?" Applejack asked.

Twilight, wiping away her tears and said, "Yea, I do. Thanks, Applejack."

"You're welcome, sister.

Twilight and the rest of ponies spent some time with Applejack for chatting and having some joke and fun for the moment. Doctor Heart knocked the door as he entered the room. He cleared his throat, alerting the ponies.

"It's time. And don't worry, you'll see her again."

Twilight and her family were a bit disappointed. Nevertheless, they smiled that they'll see her again soon.

"Ah'll see y'all tomorrow. Just make sure ya don't get hurt yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry, with me being here, I'll protect them." said Shadow Dragon.

Applejack laughed a bit. "Alright see ya. Just make sure she stay out of trouble, Shadow. Got it?"

Shadow Dragon winked, "Got it."

Everypony hugged and saying their goodbyes to Applejack.

"Rest well, sister." Twilight said.

Applejack smiled, "Ya too, my sister..."

The ponies exited the patient room's door, leaving Applejack to get some rest and sleep for recovery.

Applejack's family headed off to go home. Twilight and hers were on their way.

"Feeling better now?" asked Shadow Dragon.

"Yeah, I am. I guess I'm overacting for nothing." said Twilight.

"It's just natural for protecting your friends, Twi. Nothing more. Don't worry about it. We'll see her again. After all, she's a tough pony."

"Yeah. We will."

"And you know what else makes me feel better?"

"What would that be?"

Shadow Dragon held Twilight's cheek to face him as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. She returned it to his. They both moaned happily of kissing it. Lance and Nyx awed happily while Spike looked annoyed.

"Seriously, guys, get a room..."

Credit:

Shadow Dragon and Lance: Power Master

Nyx: Pen Stroke

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading my story. If y'all like it, click favorite if this is your favorite story. Thank you for the editor Power Master foe helping me edit the story. Check out one of his stories. He is amazing. I try to create more stories in the future but right now, let's enjoy the holidays with friends and family.


End file.
